Kidnapped by Aliens
by BlackRoseDream
Summary: Ichigo's daughter, Valeria, finds herself kidnapped by aliens who are closer to her than she thinks. They want to take her to their planet so she can meet the prince, a very familiar looking prince...Aoyama dies, Ichigo sets out to look for her daughter and also is taken prison to find herself with a past friend.


It was a hot summer morning when everything happened. I still had a two more months until I became a senior at High school. I never knew that something like this could occur, I mean, since we were little and began to grow up, society would tell us, this doesn't exist, this will never happen; eventually lowering down our imaginations. I know they are all wrong now, and here is my tale.

"Valeria! It's time to go! Wake up!" Said Alyson

"I'm coming, let me just find my bag…" I replied; still half-asleep. Alyson, Heather, Anne and I are going into the city to look for some prom dresses. I didn't want to come…but I was convinced when they said that we would go have a bonfire. Anne is driving, since she is older and it was her idea to go. My friends have such unique looks, and I, I'm just plain looking. Alyson has long, wavy blonde hair. It's always kept soft with perfect waves. Her skin is so silky smooth and light that match with her crystal blue eyes. She's always smiling; making others smile no matter the situation. Heather has straight brown hair that reaches the middle of her neck. She is super tall, and dresses with the most colorful garments. Her skin is a light peach with no flaws. Her voice is probably the best out of all of us, and it is as outstanding as her dark blue eyes. Anne is also tall, but not as tall as Heather unless she has heels on. She is very outgoing, and has a strong sense of fashion. I think her eyes are pretty, they have a perfect shape and they are black, but she doesn't like them so she wears contacts. She's always up to date with the latest fashion. She even came out on a model magazine. Her hair is straight, up to the middle of her back and a coal black color. She always has it in a hairdo; rarely does she have it loose. Her skin is just as fair as Alyson's. Her eyes are a beautiful dark green. Me? My hair is naturally curly. It is a dark brown that looks red when I'm in the sun; it goes down to my shoulders. My skin is a plain color; my friends say that I look pale with a rosy touch. I don't dress the same as my friends; it's always a shirt, pants, and some high-tops. My eyes are a light hazel, and I'm the shortest of all of us. Alyson, Anne, and Heather have outgoing personalities, and I'm really shy. I suppose that's a bit strange since my mother, Ichigo, is very outgoing. We are all great friends really, just like our moms who say that they are 'mew mews.' I don't believe my mother when she says that. Not even my dad, Aoyama, says it's not true. In fact, he says he worked with them as the Blue Knight and almost killed mom.

"Girls! We have arrived!" Shouted Anne excitedly, pointing at what seemed endless stores.

I sighed, and thought, why? Why did I have to come? Then I frowned and looked out the window. Outside the shops, everything is neatly decorated with flowers and banners welcoming spring. I hate spring. I opened the car window but I closed it again because I got tired of listening to charismatic people shouting, "Come in shopping lovers!" I hate shopping. Anne turned up the car's radio when the song, Blow by Kesha. They began to sing and stare at me, winking. I had the idea they were going to do something to me today. I hate this day already. Oh no, Anne found a parking lot. I'm just going to wait until they all get off then I will silently walk away, and pretend I don't know them. Too late…how did I get outside?! Every single time we go 'shopping' Alyson has a mini radio and turns it up in full volume. Then we all walk together, and it looks like we dance with the rhythm of the music. So here I am, trying to catch up with the group because Anne got a hold of me from the arm. Everybody is staring! How embarrassing, the guys are just grinning and waving hello. After a while, when we arrive near the stores, Alyson puts away the radio because along the streets there are already songs from every direction. First, we go in the store, Forever 21, they have the song Pon de Replay by Rihanna and automatically the girls start to sing and move their shoulders and hips. I try to walk away but Alyson got me and twirled me around. Heather came up to me and handed me a bunch of clothes then pushed me into a fitting room. I knew that if I didn't try them on, they would all take away my sweater and make me wear something colorful. I hate colorful things. I came out to show them and they did the same. We came out with a lot of bags, and it has barely been one store. I looked across the street; there were stores in every direction. Someone save me please! We never split up, if one of us wants to go in a specific store, we all have to join in. I looked up and wished it could suddenly rain. Sadly, there were no signs of rain; the sun was completely out on the clear blue sky. I hate sunny days.

_That's all for this chapter! Please Review Favorite Follow! I want to see how you all like it so far. _


End file.
